Determination of the origin of androstenedione in the plasma is of importance in a variety of clinical conditions, as this compound is a prehormone for testosterone and estrone. This steroid is secreted both by adrenals and ovaries, and currently there is no satisfactory way to discriminate the relative contribution of these two sources to the total circulating concentration. It has been shown that there is a fairly constant ratio of the production of steroids with and without an 11Beta-hydroxy group, such as corticosterone/DOC. We therefore propose to examine the constancy of the ratio of androstenedione and 11Beta-hydroxy-androstenedione in the plasma of castrate baboons and human subjects. If this constancy can be demonstrated, then 11Beta-OH androstenedione would serve as an indicator of the proportion of plasma androstenedione contributed by the adrenal. This ratio will be examined at various levels of adrenal activity as well as in clinical disorders characterized by adrenal hyperfunction, to examine the possibility of a clinical defect of 11Beta-hydroxylation of C19 steroids by the adrenal. Danazol and other gonadotropin-inhibiting compounds will be examined in castrate baboons for any effect on adrenal function with respect to the parameter of interest. If adrenal function is not affected, they will be potentially useful in the differential diagnosis of hyperfunctional states of adrenal and/or ovaries.